Tmblrvision Song Contest 2018
Tmblrvision Song Contest 2018, often referred to simply as Tmblrvision 2018, is the third edition of the Tmblrvision Song Contest. After Israel's win in the second contest in 2017 with the song "Wishing Girl" by Lola Marsh, this year's contest will take place in Tel Aviv, Israel. Sign-ups opened on 19 July 2018. All 56 countries in the EBU along with Australia are eligible to enter the contest - similar to the Eurovision Song Contest. In addition, this year, one Head of Delegation will be able to represent a Special Guest Country for a one-time guest appearance. Algeria won the contest with the song "Viens on s'aime" with a total of 260 points. Location Following Israel's win in Tmblrvision 2017, this year's contest moves to Israel. In May 2018, the host venue and presenters were officially announced. The contest will be held at Menora Mivtachim Arena in Tel Aviv, presented by Eurovision alum Mei Finegold and Eurovision icon Ofer Nachson. Participating Countries As of 31 July 2018, 53 countries are participating in Tmblrvision 2018. Georgia, Libya and San Marino have returned after their absence in Tmblrvision 2017 . Monaco, Jordan and Andorra did not return to the contest after having competed for two years. Lebanon and FYR Macedonia all announced their participation in the third edition but eventually did not submit a song, making it the first time the countries are absent. The delegations of Tunisia and Bosnia And Herzegovina underwent a head of delegation change. Special guest country One Head of Delegation was able to represent a 'Special Guest Country' this year. They had a choice the five following countries: * Canada * India * Japan * Kazakhstan * New Zealand Only one country can be chosen. After this, that country will be unable to compete for the next two editions of Tmblrvision (even if they successfully win the contest, although if they do so they will retain hosting rights). On 21 July 2018, it was announced that the Special Guest Country for this year is Canada. Eurovision artists The 2018 contest included 7 artists who had previously competed in the Eurovision Song Contest. Two of those artists competed in 2017: Papái Joci from Hungary (who placed 8th that year) and Naviband from Belarus (17th). Two artists previously represented Russia: Philipp Kirkorov, who represented Bulgaria this year, participated in 1995, while Dima Bilan first competed in 2006 and came back to win in 2008. Other Eurovision artists in Tmblrvision 2018 were Amir (France 2015), Ella Nor (Portugal 2015 as Leonor Andrade), and Aram Mp3 (Armenia 2014). The 2018 edition also included two future Eurovision artists: Papái Joci returned in 2019 to represent Hungary, while Georgia's representative Tamta competed for Cyprus, also in 2019. Returning artists As Tmblrvision artists are not eligible to participate two years in a row, this was the first year that any artists who previously competed could return to the competition. Alvaro Soler, who placed 5th in Tmblrvision 2016 , returned for Spain, while Namika, who represented Germany in 2016 and finished 7th, represented Morocco this time around. Results All songs were revealed on 4 August 2018. The final results were revealed during the live show on 21 August 2017. 12 points